X Men Evolution Operation Mutant Registration
by RobinRules15
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1 New Recruits

Summary: it's 2 years after the X Men have defeated apocalypse and troubles brewing the mutant registration act is in the midst. The only problem is its right in the middle of a new school year you know what that means new recruits are flowing into the institute like crazy.

I need 14 oc's all together here's the breakdown 8 New recruits (Xavier's 4 boys and 4 girls, 2 brotherhood members (1 boy and 1 girl) 4 outsiders (2 boys and 2 girls one has to be the leader I would prefer a male be the leader I'm not being sexist that's just how I want it)

Rules

Rule No. 1: SUBMIT AS MANY OCs AS YOU WANT! Go crazy! Don't think you're being a hog by submitting five or more.

Rule No. 2: I need OC's that have different background and that are of different nationality like Canadian Russian, German, Australian, Brazilian and many more.

Rule No. 3: I cannot stress this enough, be DETAILED and ORIGINAL. In this story I'm after all types of powers and personalities. I suggest reading over other reviews and making sure that your OC's powers don't copy anyone else's. And again, be as detailed as you can be cause this makes your character more three dimensional and gives them a better chance of being picked.

Rule No. 4: Tell me if you are with the X Men Brotherhood or you are an Outsider

Rule No. 5: No coping other people's powers thats cheating and not being original

Rule No. 6: please stick with the format. Don't add any info that isn't called for and don't leave out information that isn't marked optional.

Rule No.7: like I said, I need ALL types of powers. They don't have to be kick-butt, knock out battle powers, they could be something that helps them to remain hidden and safe. Teleportation, invisibility, healing, any other survival power like that is good.

New Recruit Form

Name (First Middle and Last):

Gender:

Nickname(s) (MUST HAVE):

Codename (MUST HAVE):

Age (15-17):

Birthday (month day year):

Personality (be detailed):

Nationality (are they Canadian Russian, German, Australian etc):

Hometown:

Current location:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style & Length:

Skin Color:

Stereotype(punk rocker tomboy cheerleader, skater):

Summer Clothes:

Winter Clothes:

Fall Clothes:

Spring Clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Sportswear:

Accessories:

Standard black Training Uniform (you pick the color of the belt gloves boots and shoulder pads Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple, Pink, Silver, Gold or all Black or any other color you can think of):

New Recruits Team Name(I need suggests please I won't be calling them the New Recruits forever):

What kind of Friends at the mansion:

What kind of Enemies at the mansion:

Powers (be as detailed as you can I need easy powers not hard difficultult ones to understand MINIUM OF TWO AND THEY HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER LIKE TELEKINESIS AND TELEPATHY):

Power Weaknesses (list 3-5 in detail):

History (background u know family and such):

Mutant Manifeattion history (how they got their powers):

Good Habits:

Bad Habits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents Outside of Power:

Fears:

Strengths (what they are good at):

Weaknesses (what they are not good at different from bad habits):

Room Description:

Roommate:

Quotes (what do they say often u know like a catch phrase):

Can I contact you if I need to change something:

Anything Else:


	2. Chapter 2 Brotherhood Oc's

Brotherhood Form

Name (First Middle and Last):

Gender:

Nickname(s) (MUST HAVE):

Codename (MUST HAVE):

Age (16-17):

Birthday (month day year):

Personality (be detailed):

Nationality (are they Canadian Russian, German, Australian etc):

Hometown:

Current location:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style & Length:

Skin Color:

Stereotype(punk rocker tomboy cheerleader, skater):

Daily Clothing Choice:

Pajamas:

Formal Wear:

Accessories:

Uniform (what they wear into battle be sensible people no skirts r stuff like that)

What kind of Enemies at the mansion:

Powers (be as detailed as you can I need easy powers not hard difficultult ones to understand MINIUM OF TWO AND THEY HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER LIKE TELEKINESIS AND TELEPATHY):

Power Weaknesses (list 3-5 in detail):

Good Habits:

Bad Habits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents Outside of Power:

Fears:

Strengths (what they are good at):

Weaknesses (what they are not good at different from bad habits):

Room Description:

Quotes (what do they say often u know like a catch phrase):

Can I contact you if I need to change something:

Anything Else:

History (background u know family and such):

Mutant Manifeattion history (how they got their powers):


	3. Chapter 3 The Outsiders

Outsider Form

Name (First Middle and Last):

Gender:

Nickname(s) (MUST HAVE):

Codename (MUST HAVE):

Age (13-17):

Birthday (month day year):

Personality (be detailed):

Nationality (are they Canadian Russian, German, Australian etc):

Hometown:

Current location:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style & Length:

Skin Color:

Stereotype(punk rocker tomboy cheerleader, skater):

Daily Clothing Choice:

Accessories:

Uniform (what they wear into battle be sensible people no skirts r stuff like that):

Powers (be as detailed as you can I need easy powers not hard difficultult ones to understand MINIUM OF TWO AND THEY HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER LIKE TELEKINESIS AND TELEPATHY):

Power Weaknesses (list 3-5 in detail):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths (what they are good at):

Weaknesses (what they are not good at different from bad habits):

Room Description:

Quotes (what do they say often u know like a catch phrase):

Do you mind if your oc is in the background and not a main outsider (yes or no question)

Can I contact you if I need to change something:

Anything Else:

History (background u know family and such):

Mutant Manifeattion history (how they got their powers):


	4. Chapter 4 Update

So Far

Here's the oc's that I have so far and will be using in the story 8 reviews come on people you're obviously out there I know u are cuz another New SYOC was created a day after mine and they already have 20 or so reviews what's the deal

Ok I'm done ranting **PM ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED**

Still need oc's please review I need male new recruits male outsiders male brotherhood and a male oc that can mess with a persons mind and make them act different

No MORE female New Recruits and I need more female oc's for outsiders and brotherhood

Also need little kids with harmless powers please that will be like minor characters only being mentioned but some may get their story televised in the story maybe if its good in the next Update slash author note will be the form

Again sorry for rant

Xavier's New Recruits

Boys

William Mills age 16 created by Munamana

Alden Holman age 17 created by gordhanx

Girls

Tonia Heart age 15 created by El'Caliente

Alexis McAnderson age 16 created by That Girl Was GG

Jocelyn Carter age 16 created by XxxCloudyxxX

Jacquelyn Davies age 17 created by A Half-Empty Glass

Nina Apollos age 15 created by gordhanx

Outsiders

Boys

Axel age 17 created xBlueRosex


	5. Chapter 5 The Victims

The Victims (the little kids)

Name (First Middle and Last):

Gender:

Nickname(s) (MUST HAVE):

Codename (MUST HAVE):

Age (7-12):

Birthday (month day year):

Personality (be detailed):

Nationality (are they Canadian Russian, German, Australian, Hispanic, Native American etc):

Hometown:

Current location:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style & Length:

Skin Color:

Daily Clothing Choice:

Accessories:

Standard black Training Uniform (you pick the color of the belt gloves boots and shoulder pads Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple, Pink, Silver, Gold or all Black or any other color you can think of):

Powers (be as detailed as you can I need easy powers like Super Speed invisibility healing factor simple powers that a little kid would have u know the powers u thought would be cool to have as a kid that's the kind of powers I want for them harmless powers):

Power Weaknesses (list 3-5 in detail):

Age their powers manifested (they can be born with their powers if you want):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths (what they are good at):

Weaknesses (what they are not good at different from bad habits):

Quotes (what do they say often u know like a catch phrase):

Can I contact you if I need to change something:

Anything Else:

History (background u know family and such):

Do they have siblings:

Do the siblings have powers:

Mutant Manifestation history (how they got their powers):

**The Big Brother Big Sister (Only fill out this form if you answered YES to the sibling Question**

Name (First Middle and Last):

Gender:

Nickname(s) (MUST HAVE):

Codename (MUST HAVE):

Age (14-16):

Birthday (month day year):

Personality (be detailed):

Nationality (are they Canadian Russian, German, Australian, Hispanic, Native American etc):

Hometown:

Current location:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style & Length:

Skin Color:

Daily Clothing Choice:

Accessories:

Standard black Training Uniform (**_They will end up going to the mansion for help if their younger brother or sister gets captured)_** (you pick the color of the belt gloves boots and shoulder pads Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple, Pink, Silver, Gold or all Black or any other color you can think of):

New Recruits Team Name(I need suggests please I won't be calling them the New Recruits forever):

What kind of Friends at the mansion:

What kind of Enemies at the mansion:

Powers (be as detailed as you can I need easy powers not hard difficultult ones to understand MINIUM OF TWO AND THEY HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER LIKE TELEKINESIS AND TELEPATHY):Power Weaknesses (list 3-5 in detail):

Power Weaknesses (list 3-5 in detail):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths (what they are good at):

Weaknesses (what they are not good at different from bad habits):

Quotes (what do they say often u know like a catch phrase):

Can I contact you if I need to change something:

Anything Else:

History (background u know family and such):

Relation to victim (older brother or older sister):

Mutant Manifestation history (how they got their powers):


	6. Chapter 6 Update 2

Author note

Hey everyone I'm really happy now with all the reviews I've got along with the PM's I just want to say I need _more little boys_ I have only two right now I need _more little boys_ with a variety in age none over 12 though I'm saying this because a majority of the little girls I got were all 7 years old that's another thing **NO MORE LITTLE GIRL OC's** I need boys now please and if you make them have older siblings NO Emo or really depressing personalities plz

Once I get the boys I need I'll put up the list of winners and then shortly after that I'll start the story


	7. Chapter 7 Update 3

Just a Few Questions

(These are just a few questions I thought up while planning out the story and while receiving oc's

The Final List or Results will be in the next Update

**I'd like it if all questions were answered please its only four questions Send Answers From Now on Through PM cuz I"m gonna delete this and put up the actually story in a few hours So Remember PM me the Answers from now on kay **

Can you classify your Oc or Oc's as Alpha Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, or Omega? Or a 1-6 rating 1 being Omega 6 being Alpha Here's a description of each classification If you mark you Oc or Oc's as a Gamma level 2 or Omega level 1 that means they will most likely be captured so if you don't want them captured don't make them and Gamma or a Omega.

**Alpha Level 6** Classify Mutants as Alpha level if they have a normal human appearance and their mutation is powerful, useful and controllable (i.e. turn it on and off, direct it at will.)

**Beta Level 5** Classify mutants as Beta Level if they have a normal human appearance (or close to it) and their mutation is powerful, useful, but less controllable, like Cyclops who can't willingly turn off his optic blasts, but can still lead a normal life with only minor preparation (wearing special glasses). Wolverine, who has healing powers, can't ever decide NOT to rapidly heal from an injury, but this does not impair him in any reasonable way.

**Delta Level 4** Classify mutants as Delta-Level if thy have a normal human appearance, but their mutagenic powers are weaker or only narrowly applicable, though still controllable.

**Epsilon Level 3** Classify mutants as Epsilon Level if they have an inhuman appearance or their mutation makes it impossible for them to function normally. (IF THEY HAVE AN INHUMAN APPEARANCE BUT CAN SITLL FUNCTION NORMALLY THEY ARE NOT AN EPSILON LEVL 3 MUTANT) Any accompanying "superpowers" would be next to useless. Epsilon mutants are differentiated from Gamma mutants in that a Gamma mutant's inhuman appearance would provide a compensating benefit like superior strength or teleportation.

**Gamma Level 2 **Classify mutants as Gamma Level if their mutation is powerful, uncontrollable, sometimes useful but usually detrimental to living a normal life, such as a monstrously inhuman appearance that can't be switched off at will.

**Omega Level 1 **These are mutants whose power levels are such that they are considered the most serious threats, capable of wide-scale destruction and proving very difficult to take down, contain or kill.

Can you give me a small scene of your oc using their powers 3-5 sentences (If you've given me multiple Oc's I will allow you to put all oc's into one scene even if they are from different groups

Do you mind your Oc or Oc's being captured?

_**Final Question: (this is a YES OR A NO Question)- **_I'm planning on doing a sequel for the story and at the end of the story most of the little kids and possibly some others will end up at the institute.

The question I want to ask is if they will stay or will they go back to doing what they were doing before the final battle like some will only stay to fight and then leave but some will maybe stay.

I'm asking what will your oc or oc's do STAY OR LEAVE?


	8. Chapter 8 The Results

Final List The Results are in People

(Sorry to those who didn't get in)

As for the first chapter it will be up as soon as I finish it which will be sometime tomorrow evening I hope so keep a look at

Also this whole submission form will be deleted tonight at 11:59 to avoid getting story removed so from now on The actual story will be called well the same thing actually just without the words SYOC in it so here's hoping it won't get taken down it shouldn't there's a ton of these up so yeah that's it

Look for the new title with the actual story X-Men Evolution: Operation Mutant Registration (the summary will say this is the ACTUAL STORY read it and review please 

**Xavier's New Recruits**

**Boys**

William Mills age 16 created by Munamana

Alden Holman age 17 created by gordhanx

Jack Sutton age 17 created by Pink Punk Princess27

Daniel Barnes age 13 created by MysteryAgain

Axle Jose Rodriguez (AJ) age 17 created by Devil Fan

Sabastian Ephrem Kanarvin age 15 created by SueLing32

**Girls**

Tonia Heart age 15 created by El'Caliente

Alexis McAnderson age 16 created by That Girl Was GG

Jocelyn Carter age 16 created by XxxCloudyxxX

Jacquelyn Davies age 17 created by Half-Empty Glass

Nina Apollos age 15 created by gordhanx

Camille Omar age 16 created by ZellaStormz

**Outsiders**

**Boys**

Axel age 17 created xBlueRosex

Trent McCallister age 17 created by ME

Seth Rogan age 16 created by ME

Tucker Johnson age 17 created by ME

Brandon Sosa Age 16 created by ME

Isaac Jones age 17 created by ME

**Girls**

Taffy Finnigin age 13 created by El' Caliente

Katrina Stewart age 15 created by ZellaStormz

Evelina Bove age 16 created by Lady Firewing

Vetina Maria Bove age 17 created by Lady Firewing

Bayo Themba age 18 created by TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Harlow Bosch age 17 created by TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

**Brotherhood newbies**

**Boys**

Diego Thomas age 17 created by silverstarofquebec

Antonio Konstantinos age 17 created by TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Jayden Blanc age 17 created by gordhanx

**Girls**

Rachel Joiner age 16 created by ZellaStormz

Victoria Martin age 16 created by WayToBeThirteen13

Jasmine Martin age 9 created by WayToBeThirteen13

**Victims (Little Kids)**

**Girls**

Caitlyn Hartman age 7 created by Sexxy Malfoy

Ema Olson age 11 created by ANGELnDEVIL

Jasmine Martin age 9 created by WayToBeThirteen13 she's with her older sister in the brotherhood

Rikkella Lantry age 12 created by DeAtHlY bEauTiFuL

Claire Parker age 7 created by TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Destiny Peace age 12 created by Bobmararocks

Olive Jayne Kripky age 11 created by Bugsy Girl

Maxine Barraza age 12 created by ME

Lucy Babbitt age 7 created by ME

Rebecca McGarry age 10 created by ME

**Boys**

Samuel Wilcox age 8 created by Dramionie Luv

Carl and Ace Olson age 7 created by ANGELnDEVIL

Theodore Calem Hart age 7 created by slySylvester

Phillip Solberg age 9 created by ME

Brady Solberg age 7 created by ME

Carlos Talbot age 7 created by ME

Richard Strauss age 9 created by ME

Roy Mcmillan age 8 created by ME


	9. Chapter 9 The Story is Up

The Story is up the story is up go read it its well the same name as the submission form XME Operation Mutant Registration but the summary is different

Summary says: THE REAL STORY kind of a season 5 my version what happens when the mutants are under attack disappearing left and right what will the x men and this new batch of recruits do to save mutant kind and the world.

The Submission will be deleted after tonight


End file.
